


Living on the Edge

by MissIzzy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, F/M, Hate Crimes, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-05
Updated: 2003-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being attacked doesn't deal them the usual kind of damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by listening to an Aerosmith marathon on the radio while stuck in July 4 post-Fireworks traffic.

He'd "borrowed" Scott's motorbike to take her for a ride. They were coasting down the road to the sound of Aerosmith mp3s on the player when they were attacked.

It was a simple pair of thugs who called them "muties" and knocked Logan off before he could hurt them. One of them leapt at him, the other grabbed her.

Seconds later, one was slashed through, and the other in a coma.

Rouge trembled as she put her glove back on. Then she collapsed into Logan's arms, saying softly, "You can't help yourself from falling. You can't help yourself at all."


End file.
